Ascandî
Zurück zu Ardâ Corênna Generelles Religion in Ascandî Ascandî genießt den Ruf einer uneingeschränkten Religionsfreiheit, weshalb die Stadt regelrechte Pilgerzüge von diversen Glaubensrichtungen anzieht da Religion ein eigentlich sehr Sensibles Thema im Kaiserreich ist. Es mag verwunderlich anmuten das gerade das Akademische Zentrum sämtliche Formen von Glauben und Aberglauben zulässt, doch die Gesellschaftliche Fakultät der Universität lässt verlauten dass Religion einen Hohen wert für Zusammenhalt und Motivation der Bevölkerung hat. Da allerdings die Religionsfreiheit ein sehr Modernes Modell der Gesetzgebung ist gibt es neben dem Clastré und ein paar Kapellen keine Tempelanlagen, die meisten Prozessionen und Gottesdienste auf öffentlichen Plätzen mit Liturgischem Wert abgehalten. Nur ein paar orte wie die Aterien und Venen der Hauptstadt sowie die Sagrada Cilina Moriat dürfen von keinen Religionen genutzt werden. Neben den Pilgerzügen hat Ascandî sogar eigene Religionen hervorgebracht. Am bekanntesten ist der Kult des letzten Tages, eine Gruppe Menschen die fest an den Untergang der Hauptstadt mit vielen Toten überzeugt sind, die Frage ist nur "Wann?". Aus genau dieser Unwissenheit ziehen die Gläubigen des Kults zu besonderen Ereignissen und vermeintlichen vorhersagen weinend aus der Stadt in Richtung Innland. Ascandî und Tcérne Die beiden Städte Bilden zusammen mit 3 Unterstädte die Südlichen Städte, oder auch "Städte am Herzen der Melîe". Lange zeit verfeindet bezeichnen sie sich heute fast schon als Brüder. In erster Linie sind wahrscheinlich Wirtschaftliche Gründe, will Tcérne Waren von der See beziehen oder über die See Exportieren kommt es an Ascandî nicht vorbei, zudem sind die Technologien die in Ascandî erforscht werden für die Industriestadt Tcérne sehr Wertvoll und Gewinnversprechend. Ascandî wiederrum profitiert von den In Tcérne produzierten und angelieferten waren, da einerseits die gemeinsamen Stadtmärkte (Plaîns), aber auch die Universität einen konstanten Warenfluss haben. Zudem haben sich projekte wie der gemeinsame Melîehafen, die Zentralisierte Marktverwaltung mit eigener Versorgungslinie zwischen den Städten oder die Initiative "Bildung für die Südstädte" entwickelt. Trotzdem ecken die Städte bei Themen wie Religion oder Einwohnerrecht stellenweise an. Sehenswürdigkeiten und Besonderes Antonidenstadt und die Hadâr Antonîda Früher einmal das Stadtzentrum der Stadt Ascandî gewesen ist der Bezirk heute nur noch eine romantisches Städtchen an der Melîe im Schatten des Clastré Benevént. Als Keimzelle der Stadt Ascandî war das kleine Winzerdorf lange Zeit Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Historie, das Änderte sich allerdings als sich das Kleinod einem Problem stellen musste welches verlange die Art des Lebens grundsätzlich umzugestalten. Die Stadt Tcérne drohte Ascandî von den Karten des reiches zu Tilgen, daher entschloss der damalige Stadthalter Semsrott Antones eine Festung zu errichten welche die Furth an der Melîe und die Westfront der Stadt sichern sollte. Die Burg verfehlte ihren Zweck nicht und so wurde sie von jedem nachfolgenden Stadthalter zu einer Mächtigen Zitadelle ausgebaut. Dem Bauwahn ein Ende setzte das Entstehen des Städtebunds, welcher allen Städten der Region Ardâ Corênna einen Friedens-, Handels- und Erhaltungspakt versprach. Als Teil des Bundes musste also Ascandî nicht mehr um seine grenzen fürchten und die Zitadelle hatte lediglich die Aufgabe die Furth an der Melîe zu schützen, welche wenig später aber weiter westlich mit einer Brücke überspannt wurde. Somit stand die Zitadelle lange Zeit leer, bis Ascandî bei der Diskussion über einen möglichen Standort einer Universität die alte Festung zu nutzen. So entstand die Hadâr Antonîda, benannt nach dem Festungsgründer. Die Aura der Universität formte die heutige Antonidenstadt und machte diese zu einem Wohnviertel für Professoren und gelehrten, so wie einiger Künstler und Barden. Dés Charlott' Zu der Entstehung der Charlotte auf den Trassá Celestî schrieb einst ein Barde folgendes Gedicht: "Einst lebte eine junge Magd in den Straßen von unserer schönen Stadt. Fröhlich schritt sie durch die Gassen, wach und von schatten unberührt. Eine schöne frau mit den namen Charlotte geziert. Eines Tages, als die Sonne ihren weg zum Zenit antrat, vernahm sie eine Melodie, wie man sich sagt, ein Lied so schön wie keins davor. Verzaubert von dem warmen klang weigerte sich ihr Herz abzulassen von dem singenden mann. Funkelnd stob die Liebe wie Flammen in die Nacht, doch wurde der schein getrübt von einem Gedanken den sie fasst: Ein Künstler von so wilder Natur, kann nicht nur einer frau leisten seinen Schwur. Hin und her gerissen von Herz und Hirn, von zweifel und Hoffnung, von Liebe und Hass wuchs in ihr die angst vor der Wahrheit über die Liebe von der sie in all den Balladen laß. Seine Lieder wurden immer schöner, ihr verstand brach immer tiefer, bis er um seine Liebe zu beweisen, ihr sein schönstes Lied vortrug. Er führte sie zu der Stelle an der sie sich zuerst trafen, hoch oben über den Dächern der Stadt und sang ein Lied über Charlotte, das er für sie geschrieben hatt'. Die Noten umschwebten das Herzen der Magd, zuwider des Hirns dass sich seine Liebe nicht eingestehen mag. Bis sich Zorn in ihr breit machte, aus der Vermutung dass er beim singen an eine andere dachte. Ein schritt nach vorne, eine Bewegung des Armes, so viel der Barde in sein Lied verfangen, tief hinab in die Welt der Straßen, mit jeder Stufe seinen Gesang verzerrend bis die Töne seinen Tod besangen. Unten auf dem Fundament der Häuser zerschellt, lag der stumm der Held, unbeachtet von den Menschen dieser Welt, denn keiner war zugegen der ihn kannte, da er Charlotte als einzige sein eigen nannte...." Clastré Benevént Seit der Lorna-Dynastie beherbergt das ehemalige Bergkloster die Gebeine der Kaiserfamilie, die begleitet von einem Trauerzug über die Véna Celésta und Sagrada Cilina Moriát ihren letzten Weg durch ihre Hauptstadt antreten. Dies ist auch der einzige Anlass zudem das läuten der Glocken des Klosters vernommen werden kann. Wann genau das Kloster gegründet wurde ist nicht Dokumentiert, es wird aber als Richtstätte des vierten Kindes der Sonne in der Semprischen Chronik erwähnt und muss somit mit den ersten Siedlern gegründet worden sein. Die Klosterplätze sind von allen Bürgern der Stadt bis zur Nachtprozession zu räumen und bleiben bis zur Dämmerung geschlossen, da die Plätze nachts den verstorbenen vorenthalten sind. Ebenfalls beherbergt das Kloster die Richtstätte der Verstorbenen der Region Saalcrad // Ard' Celesté sowie das "Letzte Tor", welches perspektivlose durchschreiten um die Letzten Dienste der Priester in Anspruch zu nehmen. Corenner Lücke So wird der Bereich zwischen den Städten Tcérne und Ascandî bezeichnet, da die Topographie hier einen früherem Melîe-durchbruch verschuldet eine Lücke zwischen dem Ard' Cras und dem Ard' <> bildet.Dies ermöglicht einen Blick von der Stadt Corênna zum Heiligen Berg Ard' Celést und ebnet 2 der Wichtigsten Handelsstraßen(Véna Gavaldá // Véna Celestâ) den Weg aus aus dem Corênner Becken in den Süden. Die Morde von Deux Chapelles Canalî Cedivîd Aus Platzmangel innerhalb des Saalcrads ergab sich ein schwieriges Problem am Servá Salîni: Der Plan eine Große Ringstraße (Interá Imperî) um Corênna zu legen begrub 2 für die Einwohner des Nordhanges des Ard' Crás wichtige Märkte, was den Lebensstandart massiv gesenkt hätte. So grübelte mann bis angeblich einem wütenden Anwohner der Kragen platze und schrie "Überbaut doch die Idyllia und setzte eure besch****ne Stadt da drauf!", was sich am Ende als die Beste Lösung heraus stellte. So Baute man auf die Ufer die Marktarkaden (Plaîns), darüber nochmals einen kleinen Marktplatz und Siedelte die Anwohner um um somit platz für die Ringstraße zu schaffen. Zurück zu Ardâ Corênna